


Say you're sorry

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, SOLtiS Lightning (Yu-Gi-Oh), SOLtis Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Windy wants Lightning to apologize. Lightning doesn't even know how to say that word.
Relationships: Lightning/Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 7





	Say you're sorry

**Author's Note:**

> It was really... rEALLY hard to write a fluff for this ship, but I did my best asdahsgsj
> 
> This is a gift for ArmatosLex! Hope you like it!

"Well? I'm waiting"

It was the first thing Windy said when he set foot in the cave where Lightning was caged, with his abilities blocked, so the Light Ignis was now a 'harmless' being, incapable of doing anything, good or bad. ; he couldn't get out of the confinement the other Ignis had put him in after planning to rebuild the Cyberse.

No one visited him except for Ai a few times, and Aqua to keep an eye on his mood. This was the first time that Windy, who was already completely healed from the damage that Lightning and the war caused him, stood in front of him, showing him his lilac and calm gaze.

Lightning was standing, arms crossed, staring at the Wind Ignis. If he only had a book in his hand, it would not be necessary to be facing those eyes that had changed a while ago, but they did not even give him the opportunity to read. Even when Ai smuggled out some books for him.

"What exactly are you waiting for?" Lightning asked.

"Your apologies! D'uh! Didn't you have enough time to regret already?!"

Lightning shrugged, frustrating Windy even more, but if that wasn't enough, the Light Ignis suddenly decided to change the subject. "Has your area in the Cyberse been rebuilt?"

"Yeah, Flame took care of a few things while I was gone," Windy replied lightly, before realizing that Lightning was diverting him from the initial conversation. "Wait, what does that have to do with your apology? Don't try to distract me! I'm not the same idiot as before!"

Without further ado, Windy extended his arm and a greenish light enveloped the cage, causing it to open. Lightning blinked in surprise.

"You are definitely not the same idiot, now you are an idiot of your own free will," said the light one with an ironic tone. "Of all the Ignis, I didn't think you were the one to free me"

However, as soon as he said this, his neck was enveloped in another greenish light that gradually turned into a collar similar to the one Windy had placed on those reporters when the war happened. Lightning raised his hand to touch said collar, but remembering the ability of this item, he decided not to try his luck.

"Exactly, I have a will and you don't. Getting out of your cage doesn't mean being free, Lightning"

Lightning snorted, glaring at Windy's arrogant expression. If he touched the collar, he could be erased.

"Now then ..." the wind began to say, approaching Lightning to take his hand gently and remove him from the cage. "Let's go for a walk"

Lightning let go, pulling back. "Walk? How much can you enjoy a walk in a Cyberse without finishing? Your zone isn't finished yet, and I don't think the rest of the Ignis will be very pleased to hear that you just took me out of my cage"

"Oh, they know, and I don't care. We're not going to walk inside the Cyberse but outside ... " Windy showed an expression that could be assimilated as a smirk " ... with humans, those you like so much"

~

The Wind Ignis did a full turn showing off his human appearance and the way he had decorated it, wearing an outfit where the pink stood out in a sweater with a 'V' cut in both the neckline and the navel area, looking like its sole purpose was to expose his belly. His legs were dressed in baggy white pants while on his feet he wore sandals, which Lightning looked at with a gesture of disgust.

It was winter, as far as he knew humans didn't wear those clothes in winter.

Lightning dressed in a black shirt and pants of the same color. He didn't do it to cover his crystal only and go unnoticed, but to hide the annoying collar that Windy put on him to keep him under control, and that he thought would disappear as soon as he moved to a SOLtis, but it was dreaming too much.

Of course, Windy didn't care in the least if they saw him as a human or a SOLtis, that he didn't even wear anything around his neck to cover his own crystal.

"Well, we're done," Windy hummed, stopping in his leaps. "Although, I insist that you wear something less… boring."

"Oh, you say take that absurdly colorful sweater?"

Lightning was already sighing impatiently, the sweet raspberry scent invading his olfactory system and the amount of mixed colors that Windy combined horribly made him want to vomit, if only he had that reaction installed in his body. He would modify Windy's code again just to take away his fascination with cute… stuff.

"At least put this scarf on." He handed him a pink scarf with white lines. "Come on! I don't want to get depressed during my walk!"

"Then don't do it"

Lightning took the scarf and wrapped the neck of the other with enviable neatness to cover any sign that show Windy was a SOLtis. "Plus, it's  _ our _ walk"

He would have loved to use that scarf to create a knot capable of choking Windy and rid himself of this torture. But, Windy was not a human, he was not going to suffer or die from it, so he kept this in his mind as just a fantasy.

Windy pouted, his cheeks slightly flushed. It wasn't like they needed to bundle up, but Lightning was insisting on the plan of not get humans' attention, and honestly, Windy preferred to stick with that plan so that no human would bother them - rather - bother him and interrupt his fun with Lightning.

It wasn't that Lightning was the funniest guy in the whole Cyberse, in fact, it was the opposite, but that was exactly what made Windy have fun with him, the fact that they were so contrary and, at the same time, could coincide.

At least, that's what he thought the first time he decided to hang out with him, before Lightning betrayed him by modifying his code and making fun of him. Now he would make him pay for hurting his feelings, force him to apologize, if he even knew how to say that word.

They strolled through the square, not really knowing where to go. Windy only liked to walk among the trees and flowers, to be in the sun, but since it was winter, the snow covered all that and the sky was decorated in a gray color. The Wind Ignis hated this weather.

Lightning realized this. He was always aware of it.

"We would have been better at the Cyberse."

"Yeah, but my zone isn't finished," Windy mumbled.

"I thought they had already rebuilt it."

"But not the area I want you to see! Ugh!"

Windy covered his mouth the moment he said this, blushing furiously.

A smile crossed Lightning's lips. "Oh, so you had a surprise for me."

"P-Probably, but I show it to you unless you apologize to me." Windy stood with a more confident posture.

Lightning was easily distracted by the people walking around him, humans taking hands, laughing and enjoying their every liberty. He clenched his fists, wanting to return to his cage.

"I'm still waiting!" Windy demanded, unaware of the Light Ignis's unease, who immediately surprised him by taking his hand and dragging him to an area away from the crowd.

Lightning's hands were strong and cold, yet they somehow managed to make Windy feel warm. He always felt inevitably warm around the Light Ignis, even though he hurted him so much.

Windy wasn't going to deny it, he was looking for any sign to trust him again, and his eyes weren't very shrewd, but he had noticed a trace of vulnerability when noticing Lightning so anxious at the bustle in the square.

Lightning hated crowds, hated being touched, and hated humans. All of that had come together.

They stopped under a tree, where Lightning rested his back. "You know, I'd rather you drag me to your garden instead"

"Before being among so many humans?" Windy pointed out, before feeling something out of place. "Wait, I didn't say I had a garden."

There was a moment when Lightning was silent, not looking at him "You had one"

"No? It had a few flowers, yeah, but it wasn't a proper garden. In fact, I always told you that I wanted a space to add more flowers"

"Yes, all the flowers you want."

Lightning did something very weird: he smiled. It was a smile that did not denote mockery or irony, but nostalgia.

Windy frowned, approaching him to corner him in the tree, giving him no chance to escape from this situation, although he was a little shorter than the Light Ignis. "You spoke to Flame, right?"

Lightning was silent.

"Flame told me that he had a surprise for me at the Cyberse, and that it was totally his idea …" Windy lied, Flame and he were friends, but never shared a lot. He always shared his thoughts and feelings with Lightning.

"Maybe it was."

The Wind Ignis made a vague attempt to provoke Lightning, but was unsuccessful, it was better to go straight with his theory "No! No! It was you! You gave him the idea to put me a garden! Flame had no idea I wanted that!"

Lightning shrugged. "I didn't give him the idea. I made a garden for you, Windy"

Silence was created between them as they stared at each other and the cold winter breeze kissed their faces. Windy was stunned, he didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"I cannot apologize to you," the Light Ignis clarified. "But whenever I have the opportunity, I will fulfill each of your wishes."

Windy opened his mouth and then closed it, he didn't know if punching him for his arrogance or hugging him because that was the greatest act of love he could receive from Lightning and asking for more was too much. He just smiled, causing it to be Lightning's turn to blush.

"Then you will be my slave," Windy teased.

"I-I didn't say that."

The shorter Ignis laughed, before standing on tiptoe to kiss Lightning's cheek.

Lightning slowly processed the sensation of receiving this kiss, bringing his hand to the area that Windy's warm lips caressed. Why was Windy acting so loving to him after everything he did to him?

Still, with all his musings, Lightning feigned arrogance. "Does that mean you'll take the collar off?"

"No. I'll take it away from you when you finally say it"

"Say what?"

"That you love me," he winked.

Lightning didn't know, he wasn't sure what love was and if his feelings for Windy came close to it, but the books he had read and what he learned from observing humans indicated that he probably felt some kind of more intimate affection than he had for the other Ignis, one that made him feel even more sorry for the damage he caused.

How could he express such confused feelings?

If he wanted the damn collar removed, he would have to think of something, fast.

So, he repeated Windy's actions. He kissed him, but instead of doing it on the cheek it was on the lips.

An awkward kiss where their noses collided painfully, as did their teeth, and somehow he was able to settle into something akin to a kiss that bordered on romantic. If only Windy hadn't laughed as he parted from him.

"You're going to have to try something better than that to convince me," he hummed.

Lightning was about to express his shame and frustration angrily until he felt Windy wrap his arms around his neck to join in a warm hug. His entire body shook.

"Now that I have you to myself, I can't dare let go of you, Lightning. I want to forgive you, but I won't"

That didn't bring Lightning any comfort, at least before hearing the following:

"Because if I don't forgive you, you're never going to let me go."

Then, Lightning smiled again, responding to the hug, firmly holding Windy's slim waist.

"You're right…

... I will never let you go"

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the date, Lightning took Windy to the garden with the sunlight. Yeah, that's nice.
> 
> You can follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
>  Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx


End file.
